


First Kiss

by hylen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylen/pseuds/hylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Swan Queen; First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was certainly not how she had expected that moment to go.

She figured it would be the result of a fight. One of them attempting to shut the other up. Gain the upper hand. All teeth and tongue. Full of anger and passion.

None of those things actually happened.

Regina had stormed into the sherrif’s office with her usual holier-than-thou attitude. An attitude which quickly disappeared as she stood before Emma.

Emma had stood up, not liking the feeling of the other woman towering over her. “Uh…can I help you?”

Regina chewed on her lip nervously as she had taken a step forward. Before Emma could say anything else, she’d placed a hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and gently pressed their lips together.

It had been soft and tentative. Tongues barely caressing. After a few moments, Regina had pulled back. She’d bit her lip again and released a small breath. “Huh.”

Without a word, she’d turned on her heel and left shaking her head slightly as she went. Emma simply stood by her desk. Speechless. It was certainly not how she had expected that moment to go.

But it was still pretty nice.


End file.
